Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a voltage conversion device.
Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, voltage conversion devices have been widely used.
A typical voltage conversion device can convert an AC voltage to a steady DC voltage. The power factor of the voltage conversion device affects the voltage conversion efficiency. A low power factor results in poor voltage conversion efficiency, causing energy to be wasted. In addition, large output ripples of the voltage conversion device limit the applications of the load coupled to the voltage conversion device (e.g., if the load is a light-emitting diode, the ripples may cause flicker).
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0230068 A1 discloses a voltage conversion device capable of adjusting power factor. However, such a patent application is silent with respect to suppress output ripples.
Thus, realization of a voltage conversion device with a high power factor and low output ripples is an important area of research in this field.